What could have been 416 Right Next Door
by pop-and-lol
Summary: A little experiment.. If this succeeds, I'm gonna write a whole bunch of "What could have been" stories based on CSI:NY episodes. :D Reviews are very much appreciated. -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

* I don't own anything, CSI:NY belongs to the people who have the rights to it. Mac and Stella belong to each other. :D

* * *

What could have been… From ep.416, "Right Next Door".

* * *

Stella was standing at the hallway of her apartment building covered in a blanket a fireman gave her moments ago. Her gaze was lost in space; she emptily stared at the wall across from where she stood.

"Hey," a deep, gruff voice shook her awake.

"Hey," she replies and smiles at the man approaching. "Sprinkler systems didn't work."

She opens her arms and they hug tightly for a moment. Mac loosened his hold on her but Stella didn't seem to want to let go.

"Uh," he cleared his throat and pulled back from the hug, she gives him a quick peck on the cheek before completely letting go. "Here," he hands her a cup of store-bought coffee.

"That's perfect," she smiled and reached for the cup in his hand.

"So, I got an extra room…" Mac shyly suggests and raises his eyebrows in question.

"Thank you, Mac," she let out a deep sigh. "I think I'm better off staying at a hotel."

He looks at her with a slight defeated look showing on his usually emotionless face.

"I snore." She chuckled and Mac offers her a compassionate grin and rubs her arm.

**  
**/**Damn…/ **He balls up his fists in frustration.

* * *

_The crime was solved and the CSIs have saved the day once again…_

Mac walks to the front door of a hotel carrying 2 duffel bags, Stella walks beside him.

"You really didn't have to take me all the way to the hotel, Mac," she places a hand on his jaw and plants a soft kiss on his cheek. "You're so sweet. Thank you."

Without saying a word, Mac walks into the hotel lobby and hands over Stella's bags to the doorman. Stella walks in as well and heads towards the front desk.

"Yeah, here," Stella handed the receptionist her Driver's License for identification and records purposes.

"Alright, Ms. Stella Bonasera. Please follow me, I'll show you to your room," The receptionist emerged from behind the desk and walked to the elevators.

"Excuse me," Mac called the receptionist's attention. "She won't be needing a room for the night."

Stella threw him a confused look.

"She'll be staying with me," he eyed Stella's unchanging expression. "Thank you," he said to the doorman who opened the door for them as he picked up Stella's bags once again.

"Come on, Mac. You don't have to do this, really. I mean, I wouldn't want to impose on you and…"

"Taxi!" Mac whistled loudly and signaled for a cab. "And what? You snore?" he asked her sarcastically as he loaded her baggage into the truck of the cab.

"I don't mind, Stell. And I'd really love for you to stay with me…" he paused for a while. "Until you find your own place, that is." He felt a little embarrassed.

"Thank you," she offered him yet another thankful smile and gave him another peck on the cheek.

"Well here we are. You still got that spare key I gave you, right?"

"Yeah. Wow, your place is cleaner than mine, Mac."

"Thanks," he blushed at her unexpected compliment. "I hope you find the bed comfortable," he gestured towards the queen size bed with clean, plain white sheets.

"Isn't this _your_ room?"

"Yes, it is."

"Then you should be the one to sleep here," she protested.

"No, Stell. I want _you_ to sleep well at night so _you're_ the one who's gonna sleep at the comfy mattress."

"But Mac I -"

"No, Stell. My decision is final," he stated in a firm voice. "Go get some sleep, okay? You can have your day off tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mac. Thank you so much," she walked to him and hugged his muscular frame tightly. She dug her face into his left shoulder to stop the tears from welling up in her eyes.

"Make yourself comfortable, alright? This is your temporary new home. Good night, Stella." With that, Mac left her alone in his old bedroom.

* * *

"Morning, sunshine," Mac greeted Stella as the latter emerged from the master bedroom wearing a large shirt and boxers.

"Good morning, Mac. What's cookin'?" The scent of fried bacon and eggs with a hint of freshly brewed coffee lingered in the kitchen.

"Breakfast," he turned off the stove and brought two plates over to the table. "Bon apetit."

"This is great, Mac!" proclaimed Stella with much enthusiasm as she took a bite of the omelet on her plate.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it! You are such a great cook," she gave him two thumbs up. "Oh and Mac, I hope you don't mind I borrowed one of your shirts and boxers. I didn't have any nightwear packed so…"

"That's okay, Stell. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah, thanks to your comfy bed," she replied as she took another mouthful of the omelet. "Y'know, I just can't believe that I didn't get those notes from that kid next door earlier. I didn't really know what he was trying to do, I thought he was just trying to take a peek into my apartment… If only I had known that…" she finished her sentenced with a deep, remorseful sigh.

"It wasn't your fault, Stell, you gotta remember that. You thought that he made the hole on the wall to enjoy himself and you didn't notice the notes until now so there was really nothing you could do."

"Yeah, when I saw that hole I thought _'Hey, this kid's peeping on me.'_ But he really needed help…" her voice took on a sad tone.

"Cheer up, Stell. I'm sure the kid pretty much enjoyed what he saw on the other side of the wall anyway," Mac tried to cheer her up with a playful remark.

"Are you pulling your game on me, Taylor?" an enigmatic smile was now on her lips.

"What?," he asked in disbelief. "No," he retorted in denial.

"I think you were," she teased him. "Mac Taylor using his _pro_ moves on me. I never thought I'd see the day." She made him blush.

"Taylor," Mac quickly picked up his phone when it rang, escaping from the mental corner Stella has pushed him into. "I'll be there in 10."

"That was Flack," he said, turning to Stella. "We have a body in Central Park. I gotta go. Make yourself at home alright?" he awkwardly walked towards Stella's new bedroom to get his clothes.

"I kinda liked it, Mac," she shouted across the hall.

"Liked what?" he shouted back.

"_The Mac Taylor moves,_" she chuckled at the nickname she had come up with. "I'd like to see more of that stuff," she hopefully implied.

Mac came out of the master bedroom in his usual attire. He looked at Stella with a puzzled expression while hiding an optimistic smile underneath.

He came up with a witty comeback, "Is _that_ Stella Bonasera pulling her _pro moves_ on me?"

"Maybe," she chuckled playfully. "How about we go out for dinner later and you show me more of your pro moves, huh?"

Stunned, Mac stared at her for a good 5 seconds before responding, "Sure, I'll see you when I get home then." He smiled at her with a sparkle in his eyes and happily went off to work.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

* I don't own anything, CSI:NY belongs to the people who have the rights to it. Mac and Stella belong to each other. :D

* * *

"Hey Mac," Danny greeted him as he walked into the lab. "You're looking positively radiant today, what's up?"

"Nothing. I just… had a good breakfast," Mac wore an unusual smile on his face.

Danny surveyed the older man's face for any hints of dishonesty.

"You're hiding something. I can tell."

"No, I am not hiding anything, Danny," he spoke with a strong voice. "What did you want, by the way?"

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to ask you where Stella was staying now. Our apartment has an extra room and Lindsay thought it would be more practical if Stella stayed with us."

Mac didn't seem to be listening to what he was saying.

"Mac!" Danny finally caught his attention. "So… Stella? Where is she staying? Lindsay tried to call her this morning but her cell was off."

"Yeah, uhmm," he cleared his throat before continuing. "She mentioned something about sleeping the day off before I left."

Before either of the two could add another sentence to the conversation, a loud shriek echoed across the floor.

"OMG, Stell!!! Really?" Lindsay excitedly spoke to her phone in her office. "Tell me everything!"

"Looks like Montana found her already. Talk to you later, boss." Danny left Mac's office and walked up to Lindsay.

* * *

"Hey babe, you asked her yet?"

"Talk to you later, Stell," Lindsay said into the phone. "Tell me all about it tomorrow. Promise? Alright, bye!" She ended the call.

"She found a place already," she stated plainly.

"That was fast," Danny was surprised.

"She's staying with Mac!" Lindsay was practically shouting out of excitement. "And they…" she stopped herself when she saw Mac heading towards their direction.

* * *

"They… what?" Danny asked anxiously.

Mac stood beside Danny now, his face still positively aglow. His attempt to hide any and all emotion from his face was evident.

"Lindsay," Mac called out to her. "I'd prefer if you didn't disclose any office gossip around. Thank you," he said with a stern look.

"They…" Danny continued. "Oh my god. You guys did it?!" he now sounded as excited as his wife.

"What?!" Mac and Lindsay exclaimed in unison.

"Oh, I guess not huh," Danny concluded with remorse.

"Get to work," Mac ordered them, wearing half a smirk on his face.

On his way out, he heard Lindsay tell Danny, "They're going out on a date tonight!". He shook his head and laughed at how excited of his personal life his employees were.

* * *

Arriving at his apartment, he hung his overcoat on the rack and took off his suit jacket as well.

"Stella?" he looked around and found her curled up on the couch.

**  
/Guess we won't be going out for dinner./ **He entered the kitchen and began preparing a meal for two.

Stella woke up to the wonderful smell of spaghetti.

"Oh, good. You're up. Let's eat." He handed her a plate of spaghetti.

She sat up and gave Mac some space to sit beside her. They sat side by side and enjoyed their meal quietly. The hour passed by so slowly; filled with sweet glances and meaningful smiles.

* * *

"Gimme," it was practically an order from Mac, motioning for her to hand him the dishes.

"No, Mac. I haven't done anything around here. I can't cook that well so cooking's out the window. At least let me help with the dishes."

"No, you go relax and get some rest. You are a guest here and you shouldn't be doing any housework."

She let out a frustrated sigh and stepped away from the sink. Mac started washing the dishes, unaware that Stella was still there, watching him.

"You know, Mac, the house-husband aura looks sexy on you," she eyed him and waited for his reaction.

"Uhm, thank you," he replied uncomfortably.

"I'm gonna go take a bath and then I'm heading to bed, good night," she left and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

After he was done with the dishes, he walked into the master bedroom to grab some nightwear. The bathroom door was left ajar, one step nearer and he could see what was happening inside.

**  
/Stop yourself, Mac./ **He shook his head and all his lustful thoughts deserted him.

"Oh, fuck yeah," he heard a muffled moan coming from the bathroom. "Fuck. Oh, Mac." A brief moment of silence was followed by a sigh of fulfillment.

His eyes widened at the sound of his name unexpectedly escaping Stella's lips.

_/Mac…/_ He heard her moan out his name. His whole body froze but a certain part of his anatomy was responding quite appropriately to the situation.

**  
/Damn it./** He felt discomfort as his lower body strained against his trousers. Cold beads of sweat were now dripping on his face.

He tried to creep out of the room unnoticed. As he was about to take the last step out the door, Stella came out of the bathroom wearing his robe with a towel wrapped around her hair.

**  
/My clothes look great on her./** Mac unknowingly licked his lips at the sight of this beautiful lady.

Stella just stood there in shock, staring at him.

"Mac, what are you doing here?" it was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"Just uh, getting some clothes," he looked away from her. "I'm gonna go to bed now. Good night." He walked out as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Mac!" she called out after him. She grabbed his arm and stopped him in the middle of the hallway.

They stared at each other, eye to eye. The air was thick with tension.

At the spur of the moment, Stella cupped his jaw and kissed him, then her hands held on to his forearms, pinning him against the wall. Mac responded by kissing her as deeply and as passionately as she had started. His hands dropped the clothes he was holding and traveled to Stella's back and neck. His right hand crept up to her head; sensually searching for the golden curls he had always loved.

Pushing him with her whole body now, her firm breasts were now against his sturdy chest. She ran her hands on his short hair; her long nails now scratching his scalp. Stella worked her way to Mac's neck, enjoying every inch of skin exposed to her. His hold loosened as he felt the surge of ecstasy throughout his body.

"Oh, Ste-" he was unable to utter her name as he felt her nibble on his ear.

He was helpless against her. He just stood there and let her have her way with him.

She rubbed her hips against Mac's and she felt him squirm underneath her. Stella quickly pulled his dress shirt from his torso, only to find a black v-neck t-shirt underneath.

"Do you really have to wear that much clothing?" she asked with a slight tone of frustration.

Mac took the liberty of removing his shirt for her. "Happy?" he asked with a smirk.

She looked pleased as her eyes devoured the sight of the shirtless Mac Taylor before her.

"Not quite," she got on her knees and did away his trousers. She pulled his boxers from his hips and stroked his shaft from base to tip.

"Mmmm," he let out a soft moan. "Oh my gahhhhh…"

She took his manhood and placed it in her mouth. She held on to his ass for support as she bobbled her head back and forth, feeling his length up to the back of her throat. She scraped her teeth lightly on his skin and felt him shudder. A familiar feeling crept up inside him.

"Wait, Stella," he managed to get a hold of her and stop her for a while. He shook his head and said, "No, I want our first time to be special."

* * *

_Please tell me what you think. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

* I don't own anything, CSI:NY belongs to the people who have the rights to it. Mac and Stella belong to each other. :D

* * *

  
She understood what he meant and nodded. She rose to her feet and started attacking his mouth once again.

To Mac's dismay, Stella pulled away to catch her breath. She took a moment to gaze into his eyes.

"Why? What's wrong?" Mac asked, puzzled.

Stella hungrily devoured his lips once again.

"Mmm… Bedroom.," she moaned out. "Need…you…NOW," she mumbled in between kisses.

Her words awakened the animal in him. Taking her cue, Mac kicked his trousers and boxers from around his ankles. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she swiftly slipped off the robe that was obscuring Mac's view of her gorgeous body. His hands supported her thighs and they proceeded to the master bedroom.

He laid her down on the edge of the bed as gently as possible, pausing for a moment to savor the sight of her slender body. Not wanting to wait anymore, Stella impatiently pulled him down to the bed with her. She flipped him over and straddled him; her hips brushed against his.

Their hands explored each other's bodies as they poured out their passion into their kisses. Letting go of his lips, Stella descended to his torso, raining kisses all over him. She kissed his neck and moved to his collarbone. Her eyes caught sight of his scar – his beautiful scar. She adored it so much. Her tongue traced around its outline. It was more sensitive to touch than the other parts of his upper body. He moaned and slightly arched his body. Her tongue danced around one of his nipples. Moving further down, he could feel her hand caress his chest hair as her tongue followed his treasure trail.

It was his turn now. Mac rolled over and pinned Stella to the mattress. He kissed her neck and the back of her ear. He remembered Sid tell him about the erogenous zones of the female body.

"Mmm…Mmmmmaaaaac…" Stella could barely say his name. "Now," she commanded.

He smiled and took hold of her hips and quickly slid himself in. He slowly rocked back and forth, sensually caressing her insides with his shaft.

"Oh… So big…" she stated, her voice shaking from pleasure.

Mac continued to thrust against her in a slow rhythm. He felt Stella's hands grab his shoulders and pull him closer to her. She moved against the bed swaying perfectly with Mac's rhythm. She closed her eyes as she dug her nails deeper into his skin.

"Ohhhh…" she voiced out her first orgasm of the night.

Stella felt frustrated that he was keeping such a slow pace. Feeling her next climax approach, she took her right hand and flicked her sensitive clit.

"Faster."

Mac obeyed and sped up a little.

"Ohhhh…"

"I wanna be on top now," she ordered, still feeling hot after her third climax.

Without breaking their connection, Mac laid his back on the bed and put Stella on top. She rocked her hips and rode him like a bull. He felt that he was about to cum. With one swift motion, Mac was on top once again.

"Harder, Mac!" she commanded him once more.

He thrust as fast as he could. She hugged his legs with her thighs, pushing more of him into her.

"I'm cumming," Mac warned Stella as he tried to withdraw himself from within her.

"I want you to cum in me, Mac," she declared, wrapping her legs tighter around him and pulling him closer with her hands on his ass.

With both of them nearing climax, Stella dug her nails into the cheeks of his butt and Mac crumpled the sheets on the mattress as he held on for support. Feeling a mind blowing orgasm come on, Stella bit down on the base of Mac's neck, causing some blood to trickle down his torso. In one moment of ultimate bliss, they both came undone.

Mac let himself fall down beside Stella. He caressed her hair and kissed her softly on the lips once again.

"I love you, Stella," Mac whispered, still panting.

"I love you, too," she replied.

* * *

  
"Stella? Stella?" the sound of a familiar female voice shook the sweating (and soaking wet) Stella awake.

As she opened her eyes, she realized that it was Lindsay.

"What happened?" she asked the younger woman.

"What do you mean what happened? Are you alright, Stell?"

"Uh, yeah…" _/That was a dream?/_

"Mac sent me over here to tell you that he'll be working late tonight," stated Lindsay. "He couldn't reach your cell so he asked me to check on you personally."

"Oh, well thanks, Linds. I'll give Mac a call later."

As Lindsay turned to leave, she spun around and faced Stella once again with a devilish smile on her face.

" 'I love you, too.' What was that all about?" her question caught Stella off guard.

"What are you talking about, Linds?"

"You said, 'I love you, too'. Who were you talking to in your dream?" Lindsay's face now looked smug.

"None of your beeswax, kiddo. Get outta here," she sent Lindsay away with a smile.

* * *

  
It was already 2:30 am and Mac was still at the office. Stella decided to get out and drag him home.

At around 3:00 am, Stella arrived at the lab and knocked at the door of Mac's office.

"Hey," Mac was surprised. "What are you doing here, Stell?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?" she walked over to the side of Mac's desk. "What are you still doing here at this time of day, Mac?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"I had to finish my paperwork. But I finished it now, come on, let's go home," he started rolling down the sleeves of his dress shirt as he headed for the door.

Stella suddenly pushed Mac against his desk. He looked at her with a stunned expression.

"Sit back down, Mac," she said in a commanding tone.

"O…kay? Now what?"

"I'm sorry if this is gonna ruin our friendship but I have been absolutely DYING to do this… for a long, long time now," she stated in a seductive voice.

* * *

  
Sorry for taking so long to update...been kinda busy lately. Anyway, please review and stay tuned for the next chap. :)


	4. Chapter 4

* I don't own anything, CSI:NY belongs to the people who have the rights to it. Mac and Stella belong to each other. :D

* * *

Stella straddled Mac, who was sitting on the edge of his office chair, putting all her weight on him. She started kissing his lips lightly, waiting for him to respond. As expected, he immediately returned the favor. Her hands combed through and traced unrecognizable shapes on his short hair as their kisses took on a faster, more passionate pace. His right hand rested on her waist as the other ran up and down her back.

Pausing for a moment, Mac dared to ask, "Are you sure about this, Stell?"

"Is this a dream?" she replied with a question of her own.

"I don't think so," he answered with a chortle as he found her question to be funny.

"Then yes," she quickly ended the conversation and continued attacking his mouth.

In between muffled moans, both of them would stop for a bit to breathe and get back to kissing the other. After what seemed like a long time of dueling with each other's tongues, Mac started working his way to Stella's neck. His 5 o'clock shadow rubbed against her skin and sent shivers down her spine.

As Mac kissed her neck and collarbone, Stella started unbuttoning his shirt and pulling out the shirt tails along with his undershirt from his trousers. He went further down and started sucking on the skin of Stella's wonderful cleavage. His tongue worked its magic as his hands released the clasps of her bra; she did him the kindness of personally relieving herself of her underwear. Noticing her erect nipples stand against her blouse, Mac sucked on her right, and then left nipple through the fabric. The sensations she felt at the moment made her gyrate on his hips. She felt his erection on her sheath. Even with layers of clothing in between them, she could tell that he wanted her badly now.

Mac stopped for a moment to come up for some air, giving Stella the chance to kiss his neck now. She slowly and sensually nibbled on his neck and collarbone. He took the chance to slide off his dress shirt and Stella tugged on the hem of his undershirt, giving him the cue to raise his arms as she lifted the article off of him. Stella worked her way down to Mac's nipple now, her tongue tracing circles around it; effectively teasing him. She came up once more to attack his neck; she took off her blouse, exposing her perfectly formed torso.

Stella nibbled on his earlobes as Mac erotically squeezed her breasts. Feeling so much heat within herself, she couldn't help but rub herself forcefully on Mac's erection. Her hands now tugged on his belt; Mac obediently released the lock of his leather belt, opened the pants button and unzipped his fly. As he was about to slide off his trousers, his phone rang.

"Shut that thing off, will you?" asked Stella, still kissing his neck and jaw and rubbing his bare chest.

"Mmmm… It's Flack… I gotta answer it," he pressed the answer button on his cell.

"Taylor," he said to the phone, trying to suppress a moan.

"Hey, Mac. We…" he heard the sound of Stella's kisses and silent moans in the background. "Did I catch you at a bad time? Coz I already called Danny and Doc, they're on their way over and…"

"Hey," Mac protested as Stella grabbed the phone from him.

"I asked you to shut it off," she dropped the call and gave him a sly smile.

Stella got off from his lap and pulled his trousers off, leaving him in his boxers. She removed her pants as well and sat up on his desk. With nothing but a pair of lace panties on, Mac couldn't help but go wild. He almost ripped her underwear as he pulled them off her. He spread her legs open, wide enough for his head to fit in between. He licked her folds; leisurely caressing her sheath with his tongue.

"Uhh…" she cried out, arching her back

Mac slid in 2 of his fingers into her as he continued to lick her bud. Within seconds, Stella felt herself pour some of her juices on his tongue.

Mac lifted her off the table and laid down on the carpeted floor with Stella on top as they continued kissing each other with feverish passion once again. Stella released his lips and moved down and cupped him through his boxers before slipping his underwear off.

He let out a soft moan, followed by an "Oh my gaaahhhh…" as Stella licked the tip of his gun. She rubbed his shaft up and down slowly and proceeded to sucking it as her hand toyed with his balls.

She sucked on his shaft for one last time and traced its underside with her tongue. With much anticipation, she positioned herself on top of him and inserted his penis into her opening.

His cock filled her whole; this made Stella glad. She smiled at him as she created friction between them. Mac's hands held on to the small of her back and pulled her torso towards him; catching her one of her breasts in his mouth. He thrust very slowly at first, waiting for her to adjust to his size. When she started to rock her hips at a faster pace, he kept up and started to thrust more deeply.

"Maaaaac…" she cried out his name shutting her eyes as she was on the verge of another orgasm.

"Ohh… Steelllllll…" his usually calm, deep voice sounded strained as he was tried to keep himself quiet amidst the great wave of pleasure he was feeling.

"MAC!!!" Stella proclaimed his name to the empty lab with a loud scream.

The way that his name had come from her in the form of a loud, euphoric moan pushed him all the more to come inside her.

Breathing heavily, Stella laid down beside Mac, both of them dripping of sweat. She smiled at him with a tired yet happy expression.

"I love you so much," he whispered to her, caressing her cheek with his fingers. He kissed her forehead softly.

"I…" Stella began to sob. "…love you, too," she continued.

"Why are you crying?"

"You love me… The way you said it was so romantic… I just got carried away," they both laughed over her silly reaction.

"Come here," he pulled her closer into his arms; cuddling her as they lie naked on his office floor.

"We are so naughty, Mac! We just had sex in your office!" she laughed at her sudden realization. "That is so bad ass… It's making me so hot again," she ran a hand up her torso, over her left breast and to her hair.

"I think we should wait until we get home, I don't wanna get caught butt naked in my office," he joked. He got up and gathered all their clothes, handing Stella hers.

She put on her underwear and sat down on Mac's office chair; Mac was already getting dressed.

"Come on, Stella. Get dressed," he instructed her with a smile.

"I wanna watch you get dressed first," she batted her eyelashes and coyly smiled at him.

"Well we're not gonna get anywhere if you're gonna play it like that," he retorted, slipping on his t-shirt.

"And why's that?" she curiously asked.

"It turns me on when women watch me get dressed," he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Well in that case, start undressing again, Mac, 'cause it's not nice to waste a perfectly good erection," she gave him an inviting wink; eyeing the newly formed bulge in his boxers.

His cock strained against his clothing once again. Her verbal foreplay got him aching to take her once again, but he held himself back as he wanted to go home to take her in a more private place. Sex in the office wasn't exactly his thing.

Seeing that he continued putting his clothes on, Stella rose and got dressed as well.

"Wow, where'd you learn to do that?"

"Do what?" it was unclear what she was referring to.

"To make an erection subside," she laughed but was serious about her question.

"It's called self control," They both laughed.

"I wonder how much self control you'd still have when I do _this,_" she rubbed him roughly through his pants as he was locking his office door.

"Damn it, Stella," he cursed playfully. "Just wait until we get home and I'll show you how I _lose _control."

_**  
/ **__I can't wait to get home! __**/ **_she said to herself, smirking slightly in anticipation.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Reviews are most welcome. If you have any suggestions (episodes to do 'what could have been' stories on, random plot ideas, random smut ideas) don't hesitate to mention them in your review.

THANK YOU! :D


End file.
